A Word, A Sentence, A Story
by Dark Ride
Summary: A series of One Sentence Meme challenges, one for each of my favourite couples: Sandor/Sansa, Jon/Arya, Jaime/Brienne, Jorah/Daenerys. Others may be added as fancy strikes me.
1. SandorSansa

The point of this challenge is to write out a genre (angst, fluff etc.) in one sentence exactly. A leeway is made for up to three sentences usually. Enjoy.

**Sandor/Sansa**

**Content Notices:** implied physical abuse, character death, language

**Angst**

Sansa sometimes wishes she wasn't a pretty little talking bird, fluttering her wings and chirping her learned courtesies on command. But the one time she tries to resist and to peck back at her tormentors, it earns her only a bloody lip, bruises on her wings and a dog's escort back to her cage. She stops wishing afterwards.

**AU**

Maester Luwin's death came suddenly and unexpectedly and Sansa grieved for him like only a gentle-hearted ten-year old first confronted with a reality of life was capable of doing. It didn't stop her from being curious about his replacement and months later, when Maester Sandor first arrived at Winterfell, tall and strong and completely different from the old maester, she couldn't tear her eyes away from his scarred face, overcome with a desire to know how this warrior-like man ended up a man of knowledge.

**Crossover**

Cirilla of Cintra had made sure to stay out of any internal conflicts of the Seven Kingdoms for close to two hundred years but if her dreams proved true - as they inevitably did - she was going to have to get involved in this one, starting by gaining control of the key players - persuading Ned to let her foster his daughters was a good start - and gathering her own and loyal fighting force.

"Do we have an agreement, then?" she asked the horribly scarred Sandor Clegane, a warrior famous for his skill and ruthlessness, feeling her own scarred cheek pulling tight as she smiled. "You enter my service and I will heal your face."

(Crossover with The Witcher Saga by A. Sapkowski)

**Death**

His horse is no less deadly than Sandor himself and he doesn't think for a moment before naming him Stranger, insulting both the men and the gods with his choice. Years later, as he's leaving the inferno that the King's Landing has become, he wonders what the little bird would think of his horse's name has she decided to come with him.

**Episode-related**

(S2 Ep 09 Blackwater)

She wants to trust him so much, to go with him so much, but she can't bring herself to leave the relative safety of the Keep and so she can only stand idly by and watch him leave her.

**First-time**

Her first time making love was supposed to be pretty and magical, with her lord husband tenderly kissing her all the time. The reality is that she barely remembers anything, having drunk too much for dinner and if not for the pain in between her legs, she wouldn't even believe it had happened.

**Fluff**

_She is enjoying this situation far too much,_ Sandor thinks as he has to helplessly watch his wife flutter around him, fluffing up his pillow, handing him water to soothe his irritated throat and all in all make too much out of his falling sick.  
"Say aaaah!" she tells him as she attempts to spoon the broth into his mouth like he is some helpless child, _fucking seven hells, he's a man grown, she should just leave him alone to wallow in his misery until he gets better_ - she smiles at him brightly and maybe it's the fever talking, but _fuck, she is the most radiant thing he has ever seen_ as she tells him: "I'm so happy you let me fuss over you," _seven hells, take this like a man, Clegane_ - and he opens his mouth obediently.

**Humour**

"When I decided to marry Brienne, a lot of my men kept telling me I was going to have the ugliest spouse in all of Westeros, until you two arrived and they saw Clegane's face," Jaime Lannister proclaims unrepentantly, not even drunk which might have been an excuse for his rudeness, Sandor thinks. He, on the other hand, is drunk - it is a Lannister wedding, after all and those sons of bitches always knew how to get good wine - and so he punches the Kingslayer before he can think about it, turning to Sansa afterwards, expecting a scolding for losing his temper but his pretty wife merely sips delicately at her own wine and says in a bland voice: "I heard that it is a good luck to punch an impertinent groom at his own wedding."

**H/C**

His leg always bothers him when the weather changes as suddenly as it has recently and Sansa doesn't understand why he insists on going about his day as usual. She chalks it up to his male pride but makes sure to wait for him in the evening with a salve for the pain, to help him in her own small way.

**Smut**

"Lady Nym gave me this," she tells him after the Dornish contingent finally leaves and shows him an illustrated manuscript, blushing furiously all the while and it's not until he unravels the parchment that he understands. The picture is indecent at best and downright explicit at worst and he looks up to see Sansa shimmying out of her dress and reaching a hand for him. "Could we do it like that tonight?"

**UST**

He promised himself he wouldn't touch her until she was his in the sight of the gods and men but his little bird makes it very difficult for him to hold on to one of his rare promises, smiling at him, touching his arm, making innocently sounding comments about their future lives together. When he finally loses it and pins her against the wall, it is her dilated eyes and rapid breathing that makes it clear to him she might have tempted him on purpose.

* * *

Next chapter is Jon/Arya.


	2. JonArya

**Jon/Arya**

**Content Notices:** character death, violence, incest

**Angst**

Lady Catelyn's words weren't terribly unkind - she was too much of a lady to be truly callous - but Jon felt the pain nonetheless. He had hoped - foolishly, he had to admit - that as the time passed, she would grow used to his presence, the way the other members of the household did. Well, at least Arya liked him enough to make up for her mother's neglect, he thought as he turned and braced himself for an impact of a four year old rushing to embrace him.

**AU**

"They get along well, Ned, it will be a good match," Lyanna Targaryen spoke inisistently and Ned glanced over to where his second daughter talked to her cousin, Prince Jon Targaryen, and finally nodded. He would allow Arya to marry the boy if she truly wished it.

**Crossover**

Ringing Ranna for the first time, to guide the old man to his rest, Arya feels the serenity of the occasion, standing in the first precinct of the river of death and watching the soul pass away beyond the first gate. This is her calling, her duty and her hope - Jon is somewhere beyond the fifth gate already but she swears she will get him back, no matter the cost.

(Crossover with the Abhorsen series by Garth Nix)

**Death**

She doesn't fear death since she knows it as intimately as anyone living can - she was the servant of the Many Faced God once and she knows that all men must die. But watching Jon fret over her wound, begging with her not to die, she finds her courage wavering and her will to live grows stronger, futile as it is.

**Episode-related**

(S1 Ep02 Kingsroad)

She knows they have already said their goodbyes in her room and so she only watches as Jon talks with their lord father and then turns north, to go to the Wall and away from her and she turns away herself, to rub furiously at her eyes and hoping Sansa didn't see.

**First-time**

It's awkward and embarrassingly short, Jon knows. He has had no woman since Ygritte and Arya herself is - was - a maiden. Still, looking at each other after it's over, they can't help but smile.

**Fluff**

Ghost is sniffing at Aemon curiously, raising his blood-red eyes to Jon as if to ask what this little furless thing is before Nymeria shoulders him out of the way, curling up next to Arya and giving the little boy a single lick.

**Humour**

It was just like old times, chasing each other around the castle only this time when Jon caught up to her in the hallway outside the kitchens, he didn't let go - as if she would let him - and after they finally came back to their senses, they realized they had managed to destroy the trays with the prepared pastries. The lemoncakes appeared to have suffered the most casualties and Arya reached out to wipe a smearing of cream that had somehow gotten on his cheek before grinning and they said it together.

"Don't tell Sansa!"

**H/C**

Direwolves live far longer than wolves or dogs but they aren't immortal. Nymeria has been a part of Arya for so long that her death has left a hole that wouldn't be filled by anything and Arya doesn't even try. She mourns every night, holding on to Jon tightly and he can do nothing but stroke her hair gently.

**Smut**

It is her laugh that he has missed the most, Jon thinks as he continues licking down her stomach and to that special place in between her legs while Arya tugs at his hair and orders him to hurry it up, she wants to return the favour.

**UST**

She has grown up, he thinks absurdly when the girl who used to be his sister launches herself into his embrace, laughingly telling him she missed him. It is an instinct to raise his hand and brush the unkempt hair from her eyes and her laughter stops and she looks at him with grey eyes - like his own - and for a moment he forgets how to breathe.

* * *

Jaime/Brienne should follow some time tonight, along with Jorah/Dany.


	3. JaimeBrienne

**Jaime/Brienne**

**Content Notices:** violence, language

**Angst**

He has lost his hand to the Dothraki _arakh_ and his senses to the pain that followed but he is still lucid enough to recognize the large wench tied to him and he can't help but think resentfully that this was all her fault.

**AU**

The expression on old Barristan's face is enough for Jaime to support Lord Renly's outrageous nomination of Brienne of Tarth - the ugliest woman Jaime has ever seen and admittedly one of the strongest people he has ever fought - to fill in the empty spot on the Kingsguard.

**Crossover**

Jaime's eyebrows almost climb to the top of his forehead when Brienne introduces her "friend from across the Narrow Sea", Erza Knightwalker. The red-head has a cold and disdainful expression on her face and the spear she carries has the most interesting head he had ever seen - Jaime does his best not to gawk at her parody of armour which can in no way serve any protective purpose with as little as there is of it.

"Erza has agreed to act as the Tarth's Master-at-Arms until we get a more permanent appointment sorted out," Brienne tells him, seemingly oblivious to the trouble they are going to have with their recruits once the word spreads.

(Crossover with Fairy Tail)

**Death**

_So this is how Aerys must have felt when I killed him,_ Jaime thinks as the trap Brienne has led him to springs and the Brotherhood Without Banners surrounds him. He looks at the woman he trusted - that feeling is dead and gone now - and sees shame and regret in her eyes. That, at the very least, is something.

**Episode-related**

(S2 Ep10 Valar Morghulis)

Seeing that ugly parody of a woman slaughter three foes effortlessly makes Jaime more wary of insulting her as he has been doing up til then. Still, he thinks as he tilts his head to get a better look, her brutality is almost charming. _Let's see if I can make you interested, wench._

**First-time**

"Ser Jaime, this is not proper," she stammers out when he crashes down on the cot next to her but he merely pulls the covers over himself before rolling over to face her.

"Stop your fretting and let me get some sleep, Brienne, the bed's big enough," he says the lie easily - the cot is anything but big - but she calms down and is asleep in a matter of minutes. Jaime, on the other hand can't sleep as he realizes this is the first time he is sharing a bed with a woman without first bedding her.

**Fluff**

"I will keep my word, Jaime," she declares stubbornly and Jaime sighs but goes and puts on his armour, readying himself to fight Brienne for Brienne's own hand and isn't the fact how much of a fool he's willing to make of himself enough to prove his intent? It's only after she looses to him on purpose that he realizes that even women like her have their pride they want to keep.

**Humour**

They agreed on the name for their triplets easily enough - Arthur for the Sword of the Morning, Gerion for Jaime's favourite uncle, Sansa for the woman who had brought them together - but only after the children grew up, did Jaime fully realize the irony of their naming. Still, Arthur's preference for maces and blunt weapons and Gerion's calm and entirely non-adventurous nature were nothing compared to seeing Sansa thunder triumphantly down the lists after she violently unhorsed the previous champion - the looks on people's faces were enough to send Jaime into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

**H/C**

They make camp at night, with Brienne tending the horses and Jaime making fire and after it's done she sits down on his right side and helps him with his golden hand without asking. And when he brushes a lock of her straw-like hair from her ruined cheek, she doesn't flinch away. They stay up for hours, their shoulders touching and the flames flickering in front of them.

**Smut**

He has to coax her like a skittish mare, her dislike for her own body more of an obstacle than her skill at arms ever could be. Only after he points out he's just as ruined as her does she relent and lets him guide her to a release.

**UST**

"For gods' sake, just fuck her already, Jaime," Sandor Clegane says with disgust when he finds them sparring in the yard again. "You're taking up space with your ridiculous foreplay."

* * *

Jorah/Dany coming up...


	4. JorahDaenerys

**Jorah/Daenerys**

**Content Notices:** underage, mentions of prostitution, violence

**Angst**

She is never going to be his, he knows that in his mind - he's too old, too ugly, too jealous for her to ever consider him in that sense - but it doesn't lessen the hurt of her rejection.

**AU**

He met her by chance in a Lyseni pleasure house, a timid girl with silver hair and violet eyes, still in training from what he heard from the owner, and he beggared himself - again - to buy her out. Dany, as she introduced herself, looked at his kindness with suspicion at first but as they got to talk - _only talk, girl, you have nothing to fear from me_ - and he learned her story and origins, he wondered if maybe gods had led him to her so that his exile life might get some meaning again, swearing his sword to the last dragon in the world.

**Crossover**

"Why is she angry with you?" Drogon asks curiously, his large black head swinging down to stare directly into Jorah's eyes. "Is this part of those human courtship rituals Rhaegal was talking about?"

Jorah just shakes his head, wondering not for the first time just what purpose the ability to speak serve for dragons - other than annoying him with their incessant curiousity, of course.

(Kind of crossover with Temeraire series by N. Nowik)

**Death**

Only death may pay for life, he remembers the maegi Mirri Maz Duur telling Daenerys once. The witch was right in a way, he thinks as he feels the poison from a dart meant for his queen course through his body but he doesn't care, not when it means she will get to live.

**Episode-related**

(S1 Ep07 You win or you die)

He wonders if he'll come to regret his action, his casting away of a pardon he has worked so hard for but when his Khaleesi looks up at him, grateful and still unaware of his role in the whole mess he knows he has made the right choice.

**First-time**

It shouldn't feel like this, the anxiety and nervousness better fitting someone who has not been married twice before. She is a woman grown, a queen and he has loved her for so long and she is being foolish by worrying about this and-

"Shall we go, Dany?" he asks and offers his hand to help her stand and all her fears melt away as she smiles and nods.

**Fluff**

She wonders what he loves about the Bear Island so much - for all the fire in her veins, she still feels the cold - and it isn't until they are safely huddled beneath a large bear pelt, with fire blazing cheerily away, that she admits that, yes, the winter has its charms, too.

**Humour**

"Your Grace," Ser Barristan does his best to avert his eyes while Tyrion Lannister snickers loudly from behind him.

"Ah, nothing compares to a lovers' reunion, I'm sure," the small man chortles, shamelessly enjoying the view on display until Jorah growls like a bear and finally manages to locate the displaced covers from the bed.

**H/C**

The dragon eggs are always hot nowadays, as if her brother's death has ignited them and they keep burning away in his memory. She caresses them slowly, a sad smile on her face for a brother who might have been, Ser Jorah standing guard quietly close by, not intruding on her grief but present should she need him.

**Smut**

_There are advantages to having an older man for a lover_, Daenerys thinks disjointedly as Jorah touches her expertly, his hands sure and gentle as they play her body like a fine instrument, making it sing the finest music of all.

**UST**

Every time she touches his face with that soft and small hand of hers, he wants to beg her not to pull away after a short moment as she inevitably does. And yet, is he only imagining her reluctance to do so or is that a wishful thinking on his part?

* * *

Any suggestions for next couple? Not anything with the eight characters involved in these four chapters, though.


End file.
